youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BlastphamousHD TV
Richard Maurice Stanley Barnett (born: ), better known online as BlastphamousHD '''(usually abbreviated to '''BHD), is a American YouTube Reactor, Vlogger, Commentator, and Gamer. About Born in Compton, California on October 16, 1987, Barnett described much of his childhood in videos on his gaming channel called BHD Storytime. At one point in his life, he lived in Cleveland, Ohio. He has at least 3-4 siblings, and one runs another channel called "KT-TV". He created his first YouTube channel, maurice barnett, on March 2, 2008 followed by his three active channels starting in 2013. On YouNow, he started broadcasting in 2015 and by November, he had 1,500 fans on the platform. His mainstreaming platform is now Twitch. His mother has appeared in some of his videos. He currently resides in Las Vegas, Nevada. Content As BlastphamousHD TV and BlastphamousHD TV 2 are primarily reaction channels, they are set up accordingly with the majority of their content in response to various videos on YouTube or WorldstarHipHop. On some occasions, these videos have had to be reduced to YouTube's standard 15-minute limit as he monetizes them and gets copyright notices as a result. Commenters have repeatedly pointed out that his videos increase by the duration of the original video, which is refuted by many who argue that the extra time is spent adding content to the video for him to pause. He has been praised for this method of reaction. Aside from reactions, Barnett also released a video about his life, in which he describes various events in his early life about getting embarrassed, raped, humorous moments, and how he began to love greasing his bald, waxed milk dud head. He and his friends also produce skits occassionally, with the most recent one being Buy My Mixtape.......OR ELSE! ( A Real American Horror Story). On his gaming channel, he plays Five Nights At Freddy's, Grand Theft Auto V, South Park: The Stick of Truth, and a plethora of other video games, but with little to no original content added. On October 27, 2016, Barnett posted i Google Myself.....CANT BELIEVE THEY WROTE THIS!!, in which Barnett googles "BlastphamousHD wiki" with his Wikitubia page as the first result. He gives praise to anonymous writers who covered his VidCon turmoil, saying "whoever wrote this is immediately my b*tx h now" and that "y'all are awesome, bro." On August 12, 2017, Barnett posted another video called "GOOGLING MYSELF!! OUR ACTUAL NET WORTH." in which he and Doctor J encountered Wikitubia's page again when he was interested in his net worth. He went on to say while reading the About section, "whoever wrote this was a fan," but immediately regretted it after reading the line saying he was bullied. On April 22, 2018, Barnett's main reaction channel, BlastphamousHD TV, was terminated for violating terms of service. However, he continues to upload on his gaming channel and second reaction channel, which has now become his new main reaction channel. Most of his new videos on the second reaction channel are mainly Family Guy Try Not To Laugh Challenges, in which Barnett has become subject to criticism to by viewers due to the repetitive nature of the videos, his forced laughs and often times overreactions to the videos, and that he doesn't react to other things other than the aforementioned videos like how he used to back on his original channel. #BlastphamousHD Try Not To Laugh Challenge Part of BlastphamousHD TV's reaction content are Try Not To x'' Challenges, in which ''x is substituted for Laugh, Get Scared, or more rarely Just Wait. However, in May 2016, Barnett posted a challenge for his subscribers to remix his videos and intentionally take them out of context. The challenge is over, but many have persisted and gave him the videos long after in spite of this. Commenters have speculated that there are about five remixers in competition, which are Bownsir, JaggedSalad, Vorikx, SM4, and Hunter1s1k. Bownsir contributed to the challenge with an entry which Barnett gave acclaim to as one of the best. Bownsir has since created a running gag that Barnett would be putting out an album with his videos spliced as the main source of his lyrics, and the two have been in contact. Controversy In March 2016, YouTuber PsiSyndicate attacked Barnett for his comments, including his poor residency and stereotypical lifestyle. Soon after, Psi came under fire when Barnett's fans prompted a witch hunt. The two YouTubers posted videos in response, and supposedly settled it out on DramaAlert. At VidCon 2016, minnesotaboyy, a lesser-known propagandist YouTuber, attacked Barnett for the things he said prior to the event. Minnesotaboyy took place in a competition in which the winner would win $300, and dropped out, prompting Barnett to comment that "if you're going to join this, and say that you are the best, and everyone else sucks, and complain that you're poor, then why drop out?" Minnesotaboyy responded with a death threat to Barnett and his family, which he later fell back on when Barnett strategically chose to wait for his arrival at the event. In 2017, Barnett accused the police of "almost trying to shoot his black ass" during what actually turned out to be a routine traffic stop, wherein little to no real action was actually taken against him, and constantly disparaged and railed against the police, and was only really asked for his license. Barnett and commentary YouTuber Pyrocynical were involved in some short lived drama when Pyro tweeted out about being blocked from Barnett. In response, Barnett stated that Pyrocynical is a wuss, and critizized his content. Pyrocynical fired back by stating that Barnett steals thumbnails. Another YouTuber, LtCorbis criticizes Barnett for stealing thumbnails, to which he responded by calling her a LeafyisHere clone. In his video about the drama, Pyrocynical responded to the situation: Termination On April 22, 2018, Barnett's main channel, the BlastphamousHD TV account, was terminated for "violating YouTube's Community Guidelines". Many people has not really recognized it being terminated nor did many make a video on it. However, he still uploads on one of his other accounts, 'BlastphamousHD TV2' and also still uploads on his Gaming channel, 'BlastphamousHD Gaming'. References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers